


Stay Just a Little Bit Longer

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Eddie has a lot of feelings when he sees Christopher has fallen asleep on Buck during their movie night.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 22
Kudos: 507
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Stay Just a Little Bit Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also just here having a lot of feelings about soft men in love and their adorable son.

The glow of the TV is the only thing lighting the room. The movie has just finished, the credits rolling along the screen. Eddie yawns and stretches. He turns his head to the side and the sight before him has him freezing. 

Buck's there, half laying on the couch, with Christopher asleep on him. His arms are around Buck's stomach and his head resting on his chest. His glasses are missing, meaning Buck must have removed. 

Christopher has fallen asleep with his head on Buck's shoulder or lap before but never like this. At least that Eddie's seen. 

And Buck… he's just there, looking soft and comfortable as he gazes down at Christopher and runs a hand through his sandy blond hair. 

Eddie's pretty sure he's never been more in love. He's thought that before, and each time Buck does something to make him fall more in love with him. Which is absolutely unfair considering they're not even dating. 

"Eddie?" 

Buck's raspy voice snaps Eddie out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah?"

"You okay man?"

Eddie frowns. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look like you're about to cry," Buck says, gesturing towards his face. He carefully lowers his arm down to Christopher's back.

This man really is amazing and impossible and…

"I'm in love with you, Buck."

He really hadn't meant to say that out loud. Especially considering Buck is his best friend and he has no idea how he feels. From the way he's gaping at him he's guessing it's not the same.

Eddie clears his throat and gets to his feet, and moves to grab Christopher. "I'm sorry. I'll just…"

Buck's hand shoots out and grabs his arm, stopping him. "No. Don't go. Please. I…"

"You don't have to say anything," Eddie tells him. "We'll be fine. It's okay."

He means that. It'll hurt for awhile, sure. And he's not sure he'll really move on. But he'll do his best to try, if it means he won't lose Buck. That Christopher won't.

"I want to," Buck says, his voice softer, reminding Eddie that Christopher is still sleeping between them. "You just surprised me. But I'm glad you did."

"You are?"

Eddie finally looks at his face, and finds him smiling one of Eddie's favorite, giddy smiles. "Yeah. I love you too, Eddie. I just wasn't sure you felt the same. So to actually hear you say the words. Wait, why were you crying? Why are you _still_ crying? Am I somehow screwing this up?"

Eddie gives a wet laugh and sits down on the edge of the couch next to Buck. "You're perfect. I'm crying because I'm happy, Buck. Seeing you with Chris like this, it makes me happy. I love you and I love how much you love my son. I know it sounds sappy as hell but…"

"I love you being sappy," Buck says. He brings a hand up, brushing his fingers through Eddie's stubble. "I always wondered what this felt like."

Eddie leans into the touch, "Anything else you've been wondering?"

"Maybe one thing," Buck says. His hand moves to the back of Eddie's neck and pulls him down closer. "I can show you, if you want me to."

"I do."

Buck kisses him, his moving softly with his. His thumb brushes against the skin of his neck and Eddie sighs, sinking into the kiss. 

Buck suddenly pulls back and Eddie moves forward, chasing his lips. He frowns when Buck puts a finger to his lips.

Buck chuckles, dragging his finger along Eddie's lip, which does little to quell his desire. "Easy tiger. We still have a sleeping 8 year old between here."

And that definitely does bring him back down. He sighs, resting his head against Buck's. "He still has pajamas here, right?"

"Bottom left drawer of my dresser," Buck tells him. "You do too."

Eddie smiles and kisses him quickly. "I'm gonna change. Can you manage to get him upstairs?"

"Yeah I got it," Buck assures him.

Of course he does. Because Buck has done this before. He usually leaves Eddie and Christopher the bed and takes the couch, because Eddie's always been too much of a coward to ask him to stay. Not tonight. Tonight is different. 

Buck's just finished tucking Christopher in when Eddie comes out of the bathroom. His hand is still in his hair and he's smiling down at him. "Night Chris."

Eddie's heart squeezes when Buck leans down and kisses his forward. 

Buck stands and turns to face him. If he's surprised to see Eddie standing there, he doesn't show it. He smiles and steps closer, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait," Eddie says, grabbing his hand when he goes to pull back. "Stay."

It seems silly, asking Buck to stay in his own bedroom. But it's big all the same. 

Buck smiles, lopsided and oh so beautiful. "Okay."

That night, Eddie sleeps better than he has in months, snug and content with his world on each side of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
